


The Game

by Dorminchu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Annie, and a stick of pocky. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

It’s a lot harder to keep the little stick in his mouth and talk at the same time; he ends up balancing the thing precariously on his bottom lip before he gives up entirely, feeling stupid.

“Look, it seemed like a good idea, okay?”

She regards him with the pocky hanging diagonal from her mouth, then takes a step forward, places the other end back in his mouth.

He looks somewhere off to the side, meets her eye grudgingly when she closes the distance between them. And when they meet he still feels a little bad for chickening out; tries to make up for it with the kiss. 


End file.
